Jerat (MINREN VER)
by Chevce
Summary: REMAKE. /"Hyuck, bilang ya, sama Renjun. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menangkapnya tanpa dia bisa menghindar, apalagi lari dariku." / "Renjun ternyata kamu lumayan seksi juga"/ #NCT #MINREN


Jerat

Oneshoot

Main Cast: Na Jaemin x Huang Renjun

Other Cast: NCT's member, SM Rookies, Im Yoona, dan Lee Seunggi

 **REMAKE NOVEL/ CERITA/ CERPEN ESTI KINASIH (JERAT)**

Don't like

Don't read!

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Ren, dapet salam dari Jaemin."

"Iya," jawabnya malas kemudian mendengus

"Salam balik, nggak?" tanya Donghyuck

"Kamu aja, deh" Jawab Renjun asal.

Donghyuck mengangkat alis, "Aku? Yang dapet kan kamu?"

"Males, ah."

Donghyuck menatapnya sejenak kemudian menarik kursi ke depan Renjun.

"Kayanya dia marah, lho. Kamu sih, tiap hari dikirimin salam nggak pernah dibales. Bales, dong. Sekali-sekali, gitu"

"Ntar dikiranya aku naksir, lagi" Ucap Renjun keki

"Soalnya begini, Ren" Jeda Donghyuck dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Renjun

"Kemarin dia cegat aku, dikiranya aku nggak pernah sampaikan salam-salamnya itu ke kamu. Aku sampai sumpah kalo nggak pernah lupa. Dia kayanya marah. Terus dia bilang begini; 'Hyuck, bilang ya, sama Renjun. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menangkapnya tanpa dia bisa menghindar, apalagi lari dariku'. Begitu" Lanjut Donghyuck

"Begitu?!" seru Renjun dengan tubuh serentak bangkit

"Menangkap? Ayam kali! Sembarangan aja ngomong!" Ucap Renjun kesal.

Donghyuck tertawa geli.

"Pokoknya aku sudah sampaikan ya, ke kamu. Hati-hati, lho. Lagipula, kenapa sih nggak mau?" Kepo Donghyuck

"Masa kamu nggak denger storinya? Waktu sekolah kita ngadain camping bersama bulan kemaren itu, aku kan pingsan. Abis jalannya jauh banget. Mana hujan lagi, becek lagi, terus dingin lagi. Waktu sadar, aku sudah ada dipelukannya. Kamu tau kata pertama yang kudengar begitu membuka mata? 'Renjun ternyata kamu lumayan seksi juga'."

Donghyuck terbelalak, "Hah?!"

"Iya. Apa itu nggak kurang ajar?" Sungut Renjun

"Kalian Cuma berdua?" Tanya Donghyuck

"Enggaklah. Yang pingsan kan bukan Cuma aku"

"Berarti-"

"Jangan mikir macam-macam!" Potong Renjun galak.

Donghyuck langsung menutup mulutnya.

Keesokan harinya, begitu menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, dengan emosi Renjun langsung berkeliling mencari Jaemin.

"Hai!" Cowok itu menyambutnya surprise

"Kamu ngomong apa ke Donghyuck?" Renjun berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya tajam

"Apa? Oh, itu?" Jaemin tertawa lebar

"Ternyata pemberitahuan malah ampuh, ya. Satu pun salamku nggak ada yang kamu balas. Tapi ternyata pemberitahuanku malah bisa membawamu ke depanku" Ujar Jaemin tersenyum

"Kamu ngancam?" Tunjuk Renjun

"Bukan. Aku kan sudah bilang itu pemberitahuan. Suatu saat kau akan jadi pacarku, Renjun" Jaemin menjawab tenang.

Renjun ternganga.

"Jangan sok yakin!" Semburnya.

"Kita liat aja." Percaya diri Jaemin

.

.

Entah karena sugesti atau juga karena salamnya yang terhenti, kalimat Jaemin menghantui pikiran Renjun. Mata tajam itu menembusnya waktu mengucapkan ancaman itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Panik Renjun.

Renjun berjalan hilir mudik di depan Donghyuck.

"Atau, apa dia sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Renjun menatap Donghyuck

"Iya" Donghyuck mengangguk, membuat Renjun jadi tambah patah semangat.

"Dengan bilang ke orang-orang peristiwa waktu aku pingsan itu?" Tebak Renjun

"Bukan. Dia bukan model cowok begitu. Dia gentle. Dan aku yakin caranya pun, ya cara cowok jantanlah. Tapi yang jelas dia nggak akan bikin malu kamu." Jelas Donghyuck

'Aduh, Tuhan, syukur!' Batin Renjun.

Renjun menghela napas lega.

"Kira-kira apa yang mau dia bikin, ya?" Ujar Renjun dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghyuk

"Dia menjemputmu tiap pagi?" Tebak Donghyuck

"Nggak"

"Terang-terangan merhatiin kamu dengan mata tajamnya itu?"

"Nggak juga" Renjun menggeleng.

Donghyuck mengerut kening dan mencubiti bibirnya.

"Maksa ngantar kamu pulang?" Tebak Donghyuck lagi

"Aku malah nggak pernah ngeliat dia tiap bel pulang berbunyi. Pasti dia langsung sibuk dengan klub basketnya" Jelas Renjun

"Jadi dengan apa, dong?" Pasrah Donghyuck.

Renjun ikutan bingung

"Jalan halus!" Pekik Renjun.

Renjun kaget sendiri dengan dugaannya.

"Pelet?! Guna-guna?! Masa, sih? Jangan ngaco, ah!" Seru Donghyuck

"Terus apa, dong? Sekarang coba kamu pikir..."

Renjun meloncat ke tempat tidur. Mukanya tegang, "Tiap ketemu, dia selalu biasa-biasa aja. Tetap ramah, tetap baik, nggak usil, nggak jail. Pokoknya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Wajar, tenang, aman. Terus apa?" Renjun ikutan pasrah.

"Menunggu marahmu hilang mungkin?"

"Nggak mungkin!" Desah Renjun sambil kembali mondar-mandir.

.

.

Renjun bingung memikirkan kemungkinan tindakan yang diambil Jaemin. Dia sudah tanya beberapa orang, begitu siuman dari pingsan itu. Jawabannya, tidak ada hal kurang ajar yang dilakukan. Cowok itu memang yang menggendongnya sepanjang jalan. Yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan tiga lapis jaket tebal. Yang menungguinya sampai sadar. Cuma... waktu siuman, membuka mata dan hanya menjumpai Jaemin seorang, ditambah kalimat kurang ajar itu, apa iya...

Dan itu membuatnya jadi kesal terhadap Jaemin, sampai sekarang. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sudah dilakukannya. Karena tiap kali mereka bertemu, sepasang mata itu selalu merangkumnya hangat. Ditambah senyumnya yang rasanya mengundang suatu makna tersembunyi.

"Ren!" Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Renjun terlonjak dan seketika sadar dari lamunan

"Kamu! Pelan-pelan, dong! Aku kaget, tau!" Sungutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada

"Sorry, deh. Katanya suruh riset?" Seru Donghyuck.

Dengan tenang Donghyuck duduk didepannya. Tak merasa bersalah sudah membuat Renjun nyaris semaput.

"Aku sampai ditanyain macem-macem gara-gara idemu itu" Lanjut Donghyuck manyun

"Gimana? Gimana?" Renjun bergegas menggeser kursinya

"Menurut beberapa orang yang kena pelet, tanda-tandanya begini..." Donghyuck diam sejenak.

Donghyuck menoleh kiri-kanan untuk memastikan keadaan cukup aman untuk pembicaraan mereka. "Di kamarmu nanti akan tercium wangi parfumnya Jaemin atau bahkan bau badannya selama seminggu penuh" Jelas Donghyuck.

"Idiiih!" Renjun ternganga

"Ke mana pun kamu pergi, kamu akan ngeliat wajahnya, walaupun setelah didekati ternyata bukan. Dan ini yang paling, Ren. Raba hatimu. Biasanya ada perubahan drastis. Kamu jadi mikirin dia. Jadi gelisah kalau nggak ngeliat dia sebentaaaaaarr aja. Malah keadaan jadi berbalik. Kamu yang akan ngejar-ngejar dia!" Jelas Donghyuck semangat.

Renjun tercengang.

"Jalannya gimana? Masa tiba-tiba begitu?" Sergah Renjun

"Cukup sedikit sentuhan. Misalnya dia negur kamu. Dicolek sedikit, meskipun cuma seujung jari, itu bisa membuatmu tergila-gila sama dia. Banyak jalan, sih. Namanya juga ilmu begitu. Tapi aku nggak mau tanya banyak-banyak. Soalnya semua yang kutanya, mengira aku lagi mau melet seseorang" Seru Donghyuck agak sensi

"Selalu begitu tanda-tandanya?" Tanya Renjun penasaran

"Aku kan Cuma tanya tiga orang. Aku rasa sih, tanda-tandanya pasti banyak macamnya karena jalannya juga macam-macam" Ujar Donghyuck.

Renjun mengempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menarik napas panjang.

.

.

Renjun terbangun tergeragap. Wangi bunga melati menyentak hidungnya. Jantungnya seketika berderas keras.

'Pasti ini kiriman Jaemin!' Batin Renjun.

Bergegas ditekannya saklar lampu. Sebuah mangkuk mungil penuh berisi bunga melati segar terletak di mejanya. Diambilnya mangkuk itu dan diperhatikannya isinya.

"Masih segar, seperti baru dipetik" Pikir Renjun.

Dibawanya mangkuk itu keluar. Yukhei, kakaknya, sedang menonton TV sambil memegang sebuah mangkuk juga, penuh berisi bunga melati segar.

"Ini kerjaanmu, ya?" Tanya Renjun

"Nggak bisa tidur" Jawab Yukhei tanpa menoleh

" Baunya enak, kan?" Lanjut Yukhei menatap adiknya

"Kupikir ada hantu" Renjun menggerutu.

Yukhei terkekeh.

"Bikin kaget aja!" Kesal Renjun.

Dia melangkah kembali ke kamar. Ditaruhnya kembali mangkuk itu ke tempatnya. Tapi dia jadi tak bisa melanjutkan tidur. Kantuknya lenyap karena terbangun kaget tadi. Iseng dibukanya album foto yang sudah diseleksi dengan tahapan-tahapan yang amat sangat ketat, ternyata masih ada juga foto-foto Jaemin yang lolos. Nggak tanggung-tanggung , tiga! Nggak mungkin dibolongin karena cowok itu ada ditengah, merangkul Jeno dan Chenle.

Dikeluarkannya ketiga foto itu dan dibariskannya di atas kasur. Lalu sambil tengkurap dan memeluk bantal, dipandangnya satu per satu. Wajah Jaemin terekam jelas di salah satunya. Alisnya bagus. Tebal, hitam dan bersambung. Matanya kadang tajam, kadang juga teduh. Rahangnya kokoh. Renjun tersenyum sendiri, tenggelam dalam khayal.

"Ganteng juga" Desisnya.

"Astaga!" Dia langsung tersadar.

Serentak bangun sambil menutup bibirnya yang ternganga.

"Apa yang barusan kuucapkan? Aku bilang cowok ini ganteng! Ganteng?! Ya, ampun! Aku kena pelet!" Panik Renjun.

Renjun terduduk mematung.

"Ah, nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin!" Renjun menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali. Coba diliat lagi. Pasti tadi nggak sadar ngomong begitu. Sekali lagi diperhatikannya ketiga foto itu. Dan Renjun makin tercengang ketika pandangannya ternyata tidak berubah.

"Bener, aku kena pelet" Desah Renjun panik.

Dulu-dulu Jaemin menurutnya biasa-biasa aja. Norak malah, dengan sifat agresifnya yang nggak tau malu itu. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi ganteng, ya? Renjun menatap foto itu sambil menelan ludah.

.

.

"Tiba-tiba aja di mataku dia jadi ganteng! Keren. Aku pikir karena baru bangun tidur, masih setengah mimpi, jadi keliatan macho. Tapi tadi pagi waktu mau berangkat, aku liat lagi fotonya. Kok masih juga keliatan ganteng itu anak, ya?" Renjun melapor dengan perasaan resah.

Donghyuck terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Semua orang bilang dia emang cakep, kok. Kamu aja yang matanya cureng." Ujar Donghyuck di sela tawanya.

Renjun melotot.

"Dia kurang ajar, tau nggak? Makanya sekali-sekali kamu pingsan deh, deket dia. Begitu melek, tau-tau sudah dipeluk, dibilang seksi lagi" Sungutnya.

Dan itu membuat Donghyuck tambah tertawa-tawa. Peristiwa pingsan itu memang sangat membekas dan Renjun selalu dongkol tiap kali teringat.

"Aku pasti udah kena pelet" Keluhnya memelas

"Tiba-tiba aja aku sering mikirin dia. Pernah titip salam lagi, nggak?" Tanya Renjun

"Ngapain? Udah banyak yang mubazir" Ujar Donghyuck

"Marah ya, dia?" Khawatir Renjun

"Jelaslah. Chani aja patah hatinya sampai begitu. Cinta nggak kesampaian. Belum si Jungwoo yang rajin cari perhatian. Kamu yang ditaksir malah kabur-kaburan. Kalo dia marah, terus kamu dipelet, ya bisa jadi. Kamu kadang keterlaluan, sih!" Cerca Donghyuck.

Renjun terdiam. Perlahan dia menjatuhkan diri ke kursi di samping Donghyuck. Mungkin apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Jam istirahat tiba-tiba Jaemin muncul di kelas, membuat Renjun kaget setengah mati. Setelah hampir dua bulan salamnya terhenti dan perjumpaan mereka yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, Renjun langsung menduga yang bukan-bukan. Tapi ternyata, tanpa menoleh Jaemin langsung menghampiri Mark, yang memang salah satu anggota tim basket sekolah. Mereka berbicara dengan suara pelan dan selama itu pula mata Renjun tak berhenti memandangnya. Was-was.

Pembicaraan selesai. Jaemin berjalan keluar. Ketika melewati Renjun, kedua matanya memandang tajam namun disertai senyum.

"Halo, seksi" Ucapnya pelan disertai jentikan dan kedipan mata.

Renjun kontan terkesima. Mematung menatap Jaemin sampai hilang dibalik pintu.

"Hyuck! Kamu denger, nggak?!" Panik Renjun.

Dengan panik diguncang-guncangkannya lengan Donghyuck yang sedang serius berat menyalin pe-er.

"Ada apa, sih?" Donghyuck menoleh kesal

"Jaemin..." Lapor Renjun terengah

"Dia negur aku barusan. Dan dia masih manggil aku 'Seksi'. Terus tadi dia ngeliatin aku sambil menjetikkan jari. Hyuck, pasti tadi itu pelet. Iya, kan? Bisa pakai jalan begitu, kan?" Panik Renjun

"Mana Jaemin?" Donghyuck celingukan

"Barusan dia ke sini. Ngomong sama Mark. Kamu ini nyontek melulu, sih..." Kesal Renjun

"Terus kamu diapain? Suma diliatin? Itu kan wajar" Ucap Donghyuck santai

"Oh, iya? Wah, bisa jadi. Mungkin bukan pelet, tapi hipnotis" Lanjut Donghyuck

"Yaah, terus gimana, dong?" Renjun semakin panik

"Kamu bilangin dia deh, Hyuck. Suruh dia pergi jauh-jauh" Ucap Renjun memelas

"Aduh, ngerepotin aja!" Gerutu Donghyuck

"Aku bilang ke dia, tapi kamu selesaikan pe-erku. Gimana? Inggris sama Kimia, lho" Ujar Donghyuck menaik turunkan alisnya

"Kecil! Mana bukumu?" Ujar Renjun

"Nah, gitu dong. Jangan nyuruh orang kerja gratisan melulu" Donghyuck mengulurkan dua buah buku, lalu berjalan keluar.

'Dasar phobia Jaemin' Batin Donghyuck.

Lima belas menit kemudian dia kembali.

"Apa katanya?" Sambut Renjun was-was

"Dia bilang dia nggak akan ganggu kamu. Apalagi pakai pelet. Dosa, katanya. Dia juga bilang, nanti kamu sendiri yang akan datang ke dia" Ucap Donghyuck dan langsung duduk

"Hah?!" Pekik Renjun.

.

.

"Hei!" Panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu

"Eh, gimana?" Jaemin bertanya tanpa menoleh pada seseorang yang barusan menepuk bahunya

"Beres. Tapi sepi banget di sana" Jawab orang itu

"Jelas aja. Musim ulangan" Sambung Jaemin

"Yakin bakalan dia yang nemuin?" Tanya orang itu

"Yakin!" Ucap Jaemin pasti.

Jaemin tersenyum tipis tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Renjun di kejauhan.

'Kail sudah dilemparkan!' Batinnya.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Renjun sempat stres dan ketakutan. Tapi perlahan... perasaan itu menghilang karena Jaemin tidak melakukan apa pun seperti yang sempat dia bayangkan.

Cowok itu malah menjaga jarak. Tidak memberikan senyum, apalagi menyapa pada saat mereka terpaksa berpapasan atau bersamaan di suatu tempat.

Renjun mulai tenang dan hari-harinya kembali normal. Dia bahkan mulai berani lalu-lalang dengan tenang di depan Jaemin. Tak menyadari sepasang mata cowok itu menatapnya dengan kilatan yang mengandung suatu rencana tersembunyi.

"Kamu, sih. Jaemin itu baik. Kamunya aja yang pikirannya terlalu" Ucap Donghyuck

"Jaga-jaga boleh, dong?" Bela Renjun

"Iya, tapi aku yang jadi malu. Dia-"

"Alaaah, udah, deh. Sorry. Namanya aja orang lagi panik." Potong Renjun

"Eh, aku nemu undangan, di Sekretariat OSIS" Lanjutnya

"Lee Seunggi dengan Im Yoona. Siapa?" Tanya Donghyuck

"Mana aku tau. Aku temuin menggeletak di ruang OSIS. Comot aja. Kita bakalan makan enak dan gratis" Cengir Renjun

"Undangannya keren bener" Ucap Donghyuck sambil membalik-balik benda di tangannya

"Kita juga mesti tampil keren, dong?" Lanjutnya

"Sekali-sekalilah" Balas Renjun.

.

.

Sabtu sore, keduanya yang memang hobi gerilya cari makanan gratis, sudah rapi sejak pukul setengah tujuh.

"Manis amat?" Donghyuck terbelalak memandang penampilan Renjun.

"Pingin aja" Renjun meringis lucu. "Nggak ada yang kenal ini."

Acara baru saja dimulai keetika keduanya tiba.

"Salaman dulu, nggak?" tanya Donghyuck dan langsung disambut cibiran bibir

"Sok sopan" Cibir Renjun.

Donghyuck terkekeh dan mengikuti Renjun menuju stand-stand makanan.

"Kambing guling!" Pekik Renjun tertahan

"Ini dia!" Serunya

"Asyiiik!" Renjun menyambut senang.

Detik berikutnya kedua anak itu benar-benar tenggelam dalam kesibukan berburu makanan gratis.

Tengah asyik-asyiknya mereka menikmati hidangan, tiga orang cowok berbusana formal mendekati mereka.

"Halo, teman Yoona atau Seunggi?" Salah satu bertanya.

Keduanya langsung gelagapan. Dan itu membuat cowok-cowok itu jadi curiga.

"Ada tamu nggak diundang" Dia memandang teman di sebelahnya

"Kata siapa nggak diundang? Sembarangan!" Renjun langsung menukas

"Undangannya di rumah karena nggak harus dibawa, kan? Kami teman Yoona!" Jawabnya nekat.

"Begitu?" Cowok itu tersenyum. "Kalian belum kasih selamat, kan?" Langsung diraihnya pergelangan tangan Renjun dan menggenggamnya. Seorang temannya mengikuti, meraih tangan Donghyuck. Tanpa daya, keduanya pasrah digiring ke pelataran berkarpet merah dadu itu. Dan Renjun nyaris saja pingsan begitu melihat pasangan mempelai itu. Keduanya ternyata sudah cukup berumur. Entah karena telah kawin, atau mungkin ini bukan lagi perkawinan mereka yang pertama.

"Jaemin?" Renjun tertegun ketika mengenali cowok yang berdiri tak jauh dari mempelai wanita, yang rupanya juga kaget melihatnya.

"Jaem, dia bilang aku nggak diundang." Adu Renjun mengerucutkan bibir.

Dipelototinya cowok berbaju formal itu tajam-tajam sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaemin dan memeluk lengannya.

"Oh, pacarmu, Jaem? Bilang-bilang, dong! Aku pikir penyelundup." Cowok itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Pacarnya Jaemin!" Teriaknya sambil turun.

Renjun tersadar dan seketika menoleh.

"Terlambat!" Bisik Jaemin melihat keterkejutan itu.

Renjun berbalik dan memucat ketika mendapati dirinya sendirian. Donghyuck menghilang entah kemana, begitu juga dengan cowok-cowok berbaju formal tadi.

Dirapikannya bajunya dengan panik. Tidak mungkin berlari turun dari panggung, akan mengundang pertanyaan. Sekian puluh mata, bahkan mungkin lebih dari seratus, kini tengah memandangnya.

Dibaliknya badan. Jaemin tengah menunggu dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Ayo, salami mereka" Diraihnya lengan Renjun dan menggenggam lembut jari-jarinya.

"Tanteku" Ucapnya

"Eh, se... selamat" Gugup Renjun mengulurkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba berkumandanglah sebuah pengumuman yang mahadahsyat.

"Para hadirin yang terhormat" Ucap MC cantik berbusana gaun merah jambu itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pada saat ini, berdiri di sisi kiri mempelai adalah salah seorang keponakan dari mempelai wanita. Kiranya para hadirin yang terhormat sudi memberikan selamat, karena keduanya akan segera menyusul ke pelaminan dalam waktu dekat." Lanjutnya.

Renjun terhenyak. Suara tepuk tangan bergumuruh dan berebutlah 'para hadirin yang terhormat' itu naik panggung dan menyalami mereka.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih..." Jaemin menyahut ramah sambil mati-matian menahan tawa. Lengan kirinya menyangga tubuh Renjun yang sudah setengah sadar.

.

.

.

END

Hallo guys, yuhuu. Ini the first time aku nge REMAKE cerita orang. Awalnya aku mikir ngeremake itu gak terlalu susah, eits ternyata gak segampang yang aku pikir wkwkwk. Ini aku jadiin oneshoot aja lah, awalnya mau bikin twoshoot tapi males hehehe... aku mikir karakter Renjun disini OOC banget kan? Terus aku juga bingung mata tajamnya Jaemin itu gimana coba?! Pokoknya gitu aja cincongnya.

Ps: aku seneng banget kalo kalian review, fav, foll, or other. Cinta kalian, muachh wkwk

Pss: setelah berganti username berkali-kali akhirnya aku balik ke username awalku hehehe

Psss: yang request MarkRen sabar ya, lagi gak ada ide...

Aku gak bakal lupain untuk ngingatin kalian untuk review, walaupun ini remake tapi pasti ada kritik dan saran kan? Aku tunggu review kalian ya ;)

Review?


End file.
